


You’re New Boyfriend (should be me)

by ashernotfound



Category: Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: Content Creators, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, George - Freeform, Minecraft, Nihachu - Freeform, Niki - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Angst, Your city gave me asthma, block dudes, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, your new boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernotfound/pseuds/ashernotfound
Summary: Working 9-5 isn’t the best. For Wilbur, he’d rather stream on Twitch and talk to his childhood best friend, Melanie, who had hopelessly fallen in love with an asshole named Jared. Wilbur wants to shoot himself with the office windex every time Melanie brings him up. He wishes he were Jared.
Kudos: 13





	1. 9-5 at the Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sandichamp gc on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sandichamp+gc+on+twitter).



> This is an original story made ONLY on AO3!! Any other publications on other sites are not mine and should be reported immediately!

Oh, to be a Twitch streamer. Working 9-5 in an office is _not_ how I expected to spend my Saturday...or any other day if I’m being honest. My phone chimed, signaling a text. A smile grew on my face as the name _Melanie_ appeared on my screen.  
  
 _Melanie  
_ _ **Hey, Wilby! Just texting to tell you I’m not going live tonight so no minecraft.**_

 _Wilbur  
_ **_Oh? Why is that?_ **

_Melanie  
_ **_I have a date tonight with that guy, Jared, I was telling you about!_ **

_Wilbur  
 **Exciting! Have fun okay, but not too much fun! >:(**_

_Melanie  
 **I promise hehe ;) Call me when you get off?**  
_

_Wilbur_   
**Of course**

I sat at my desk for what easily could’ve been another hour as I waited for the clock to strike 5. As soon as the arrow hit the 5, I was out of my chair and headed to clock out. However, my boss _had_ to stop me right now. Right as I was about to call Melanie.

“Can I speak to you for a second, Wilbur?”

I swallowed hard. Did I do something wrong?

“Yeah, I was just about to clock out. Is something wrong? Am I in trouble?”

“No, no. It’s not that. I just wanted to tell you personally, because I know you’re a hard worker, that corporate is gonna start cutting people.”

“Like our hours orrrr...?”

“No, people are gonna get fired.”

“Okay. Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you’re on the list of those who might get cut. I’m not saying you are, but there’s a possibility.”

I let out an exasperated sigh.

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been working here longer than anyone and they wanna cut me? After everything I’ve done.”

“I know, it sucks. Just keep your head up no matter what happens.”

With a gentle slap to the side of my bicep, my boss walked away. I clocked out, in a worse mood than when I came in that morning. I dialed Melanie‘s number and put my phone up to my ear. I walked to my car and the turned on the engine. My phone rang for a few moments before a soft voice came through.

“Hey! Did you just get off?”

“Yeah, but I’m far from happy.”

“Is everything okay?”

“No, I just found out I might lose my job.”

“Aw, no! Don’t you hate your job, though?”

“Well, yeah, but I have no other way to make money.”

“You could stream! You always talk about how you want to be a streamer. I’m sure my fans would love to watch you!”

“Eh, I don’t know. I suck at commentary.”

“Oh, come on! You could at least try it! If you don’t like it, no harm no foul.”

“I don’t know, Mel.”

“Wilbur...I just don’t want you wasting you time away weeping. If you lose your job, just consider it, okay?”

I sighed. “Okay. I’ll think about it. When do you have to go see Jared?”

“Here in a few. He’s picking me up.”

“I really hope you have fun.”

I could hear her smile on the other line.

“Thank you, Wil. What are you gonna eat for dinner?”

“I don’t know. I might order a pizza.”

“Again? You have to eat something more healthy.”

“I know. I just can’t cook well.”

“I ought to come over and cook you something.”

“N-No! Jared must be on his way.”

“He’s late. I could Postmate something to your house. Anything that isn’t pizza.”

“It’ll be okay. I won’t order pizza. I’ll order from Panera.”

“Okay. Jared just texted me saying he’s here. I gotta go.”

Once again, I sighed. “Alright. Call me when you’re home. I wanna hear all about this date.”

“I will.” Melanie giggled and my heart warmed.

“I’ll talk to you later, Wilby.”

“You better.”

With that, Melanie hung up. I sat there for a moment longer, my phone up to my ear, before pulling out of the parking lot and making my way to Panera. I order a grilled chicken panini with a tea, make change, and then go home. I open the door to my apartment and go inside. I sit at my table, not even bothering to change before eating. I wasn’t even hungry. I just didn’t want to lie to Melanie if she asked if I actually ate.

After eating, I go to my setup and connect to a voice channel in discord. Shortly after, my friend, Tommy joined.

“What is up, big man?”

“Not much. Just got off of work and ate Panera.”

“Why aren’t you playing minecraft with Melanie?”

“She’s got a hot date with that Jared guy.”

“Aw man. That really sucks for you. Are you jealous?”

“No, I’m not jealous. I’m happy for her. I just— I just wish I could be the one to take her out on dates.”

“Hey, don’t get so down. Maybe Jared is some arsehole and Melanie doesn’t like him.”

“Maybe. I just wanna take my mind off it. Wanna hop on the bedwars?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’m totally kicking your arse, Tommy.”

“You wish, Wilbuh.”

Tommy and I played bedwars for a couple of hours before Melanie calls me.

“Hey, Tommy, I gotta go. Melanie is calling.”

“Damn, what ever happened to hoes before bros, man?”

“Shut up. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

I disconnect and pick up the phone.

“Hey! How did the date go?”

“Great! We hit it off instantly. He’s really sweet. We’re going out again tomorrow night.”

“I’m glad. Where are you going tomorrow?”

“Oh, I don’t know actually. He said it’s a surprise.”

I lean back in my chair and crack a smile.

“He’s gonna murder you.” I say with a laugh. Melanie is short to follow.

“Yeah, yeah. You would think that, wouldn’t you?”

“Just mace him if he reaches in his pocket too quickly.”

“Duh. What did you do while I was gone?”

“Played bedwars with Tommy.”

“Did you eat?”

“Yes, I ate.”

I heard Melanie throw her phone on her bed and then the ruffling of clothes. She must’ve been changing. I stand up and disappear into my room to change as well. I was still in my work clothes.

I sit on my bed and lean against my headboard, my phone against my ear.

“When can I see you? I feel like I haven’t seen your face in person since you went with me to my family reunion.”

“That was almost six months ago.”

“Yeah. We don’t even live far from each other. It’s just—”

“Life is preventing us from hanging out.”

“Yeah. I miss you, Mel.”

“I miss you too, Wilby. When my family reunion happens in a couple of months, maybe I’ll drag you with me.”

“Oh boy. Your mother is keen on the idea that I’m gay.”

Melanie giggles. “I know. It’s funny watching you two bicker about it. But she loves you either way.”

“Well, she’s known me all my life so I’d hope so.” I laugh, but it fades into a sigh.

“Do you wanna sleep on call together tonight? I’ll sing you to sleep.”

“You’d really do that?”

“Yes of course. I know you love it when I sing. I want it to be the last thing you hear before you fall asleep.”

“Aw, Wilbur. I really appreciate that.”

_If only you knew how much I like you._

“And I really appreciate you.”

I heard her smile. I heard ruffling sheets, meaning she was getting comfortable before falling asleep. I do the same.

“I love you, Wil.”

“I love you too, Mel.”

“Goodnight.”

“G’night.”

I begin to sing softly to her. The tunes were random and instrumentals were filled in with humming. Once I knew she was asleep, I silence myself and just lay there in the ringing silence, hoping I can find the courage to tell her I’m in love with her before Jared takes her away from me.


	2. In Love With An E-Girl

Waking up the following morning, my neck hurt. I couldn’t care less about that, however, as I remembered I was on a call with Melanie.

“Good morning,” I say. No response. I figure she’d be up by now. I pick up my phone to see if she had hang up. My phone was dead. Of course it was. I’m a stupid idiot who didn’t plug it up.

With a hefty sigh, I plug my phone in and wait for it to turn back on. Meanwhile, I turn on my setup and connect to discord. Immediately, Melanie calls me through there. It seemed as if she was waiting for me to log on.

“Hey, Wil!”

“Hey, sorry. My phone died last night. How did you sleep?”

“Good! I slept good. I felt like we hadn’t sleep called in forever so it was refreshing to do that.”

“Yeah, it was. Are you busy right now?”

“Kinda, here in a few Jared is picking me up to go get lunch.”

“O-Oh.” I swore I could hear the sound of my heart cracking a bit.

“I’m sorry, Wilbur. I can try to hang out tomorrow if Jared doesn’t take me out.”

“No, no. It’s fine. This is the only day I had off this week and I just wanted to see you.”

“I’m really sorry, Wilbur. Maybe next weekend.”

“Can’t. My mum and dad are driving into town to see me since I can’t go to see them.”

“Perfect! I can plan a lunch or dinner and it can be just the five of us!”

“My mum did ask if she’d see you...are you sure? What about Jared?”

“You’re speaking in tongues, Wilbur. All I heard was that I’m seeing you next Sunday.”

I cracked a chuckle. She really never gave up on what she wanted. She’s always been like that.

“Alright. I’ll see you next Sunday then.”

Of course, the conversation was short lived as Melanie said she had to go and that Jared was there to pick her up. She hangs up and I sat in the vast emptiness of the discord call. Once I disconnected, I stood up and grabbed my phone. I had a missed called from Niki, which was weird since we hardly talked outside of discord.I dial her number and put my phone up to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Niki. I saw that you called. Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah! Melanie called me asking about you.”

This piqued my curiosity. Not only that, but my heart skipped a beat.

 _Melanie asked about_ _me?_

“What about?”

“She was wondering about why you seem so distant with her.”

“What? Why didn’t she just ask me herself?”

“Wilbur, girls find it hard to confront guys, let alone someone she’s known her whole life.”

“Exactly! She’s known me her whole life! She should be able to tell me these things.”

“She thinks it’s because of Jared. She thinks you think you’re being replaced. Is that true? Is that what you think?”

“I—”

My sentence fell flat. Of course I was jealous. I’ve been in love with Mel since we were in grade school.

“No, I’m not jealous. She can date whoever she wants.”

“You’re lying to me. I know how much you love her.”

“Of course I love her. She’s my best friend.”

“You know what I mean when by that. You wish she saw you.”

I chuckle, even though it was towards nothing funny.

“She sees me all the time.”

“Your emotions, Wil. You wish she saw how you felt, or feel, towards her.”

“She’s my friend, my best one at that, and I don’t want to ruin that. I don’t want to intervene. I’ve lived with the fact that she doesn’t have shared feelings with me for over ten years. She’s so transparent about her feelings and I’m not, and that’s for good reason.”

“You have to tell her at some point.”

“Why?”

“Because it’ll keep hurting. You’ll let her slip away.”

“Okay and? If she leaves, she leaves. I’m not gonna beg for her to stay.”

“You never fight and it pisses me off! You need to tell her how you feel or you’ll keep wishing you did! She’ll never figure it out, Wil! She’s naive. I love her, but she doesn’t see what’s right in front of her. You’re so stubborn and it makes me want to strangle you. Stop being such a wuss and tell her!”

I was stunned. I’ve never heard Niki upset like this before.

“Niki, I—”

“Get off your high horse and tell her. Make yourself vulnerable.”

Before I could get another word in, she hung up. I shove my phone in my pocket and look at my legal pad I use for work. I grab it and a pencil and begin writing how I feel.

_Well, it's 2:45 p.m._   
_Wake up from snoring, open DMs_   
_Can of Red Bull by the bed_   
_Vape is charged and Snapchat's read_   
_What's popping?_

“What's popping?”

I erase that. That was dumb. What’s popping? Seriously, Wil?

_She's beauty, she's grace_

_She has a profile picture of an anime girl's face_   
_Just a single message more_   
_Sends her rubbing up my ethernet cord_

_I wanna be the guy_   
_That you fall asleep on call with_   
_I'll make you forget_   
_Every guy that came before me_   
_'Cause I like you_   
_And you like my attention_   
_Let's skip to the good bit_   
_Let's consummate our internet connection_

I put the pencil down and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was harder than I thought. Surely I couldn’t tell her half of these things. I decide to try and dial Niki back. Maybe she could help me.

It rang once and then was sent to voicemail. I decide to text her.

**Wilbur  
** _I need your help_

**Niki  
** _Figure it out for yourself. Whatever it is, you can figure it out._ **  
**

She sounds like my mom. I sigh and throw my phone on the table and listen to it slide then clatter.

“Why couldn’t you just see me, Melanie?”

With that, she began to call me. I hesitantly pick it up.

“Hel— Hello?”

“Hey! Jared and I are in the lobby, can you come down?”

“Sh— Sure.”

I hang up and slide on my vans, make my way to the elevator, and make my way down to the lobby.

There, I see Melanie and a tall, masculine man standing beside her, who, I could only assume was Jared. She excitedly walks up to my and wraps her arms around my slim frame. Of course, I hug her back.

Jared approaches me and extends his arm. I, in return extend mine and shake his hand.

“I’m Wilbur.”

“I know.”

Okay. Rude. We made eye contact for a moment before I retreated my arm and looked back at Melanie.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” Her expression softens. “I know how upset you were that you couldn’t see me today so I decided to stop by for a bit to see you.”

A soft smile and a blush grew on my face. My heart glowed.

“Aw, Mel. That’s so sweet of you.”

Jared looks between us before speaking up.

“Hey, Mel, we should get going here soon. I still have that _thing_ I wanna show you.”

_Thing? What thing?_

“Right, I gotta go, Wilbur. I’ll see you next Sunday.”

She pulls me in for another hug. It was short lived, however, as Jared started rushing her. The two left shortly after. I stood there and watched as the two of them left before slumping back up to my apartment. I grabbed that legal pad that I was writing my letter on and looked at it.

“I’m in love with an e-girl.”


End file.
